


it’s what my heart just yearns to say

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-Parents, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pretty vague, Short & Sweet, So much sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Suddenly, there’s a lightness in his chest, in his shoulders, he’s home. And the two most important people in his life, are curled together under a blanket. Asleep. Waiting for him.Geralt doesn’t cry at the sight, not exactly, but there’s a wetness to his eyes that wasn’t there before. Nothing will ever bring him that same feeling, nor hit him quite the same way. Fuck, he loves them. And they love him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 36
Kudos: 604





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this wonderful prompt on tumblr (pls send more) and I'm a big slut for fluff, that's my favorite to write and read, so i tried my best: Soft Modern AU where Geralt and Jaskier are raising Ciri as her dads - Geralt's been on a business trip with Yennefer who also helps with Ciri, and he comes home tired and cranky only to find Jaskier and Ciri curled up on the couch asleep, waiting for him.
> 
> hope you like it ^^

_It’s been tough._

Being away from Ciri and Jaskier, is _always_ tough. The cracks have been growing bigger and bigger, the tiredness seeping through and spoiling his mood. Truthfully, travelling without them never comes easy, whether it’s one day or ten. His heart always yearns for their warmth, their stupid banter and dumb jokes (that he just doesn’t understand), their smiles... 

Well, the weeks Ciri stays with him and not Yennefer; he’s more used to missing her, than Jaskier. Not being able to reach out and touch him, whenever he wants to is frustrating. Not being able to sleep with him, as Jaskier hugs his back and keeps him safe, and vice versa, physically pains him. He can’t fucking sleep without him anymore.

And no matter how much he loves Yennefer, being stuck with her for this long, away from home, never goes well. For either of them. They’re like two bulls stuck inside a very, very, small hole. Yennefer does not like feeling stuck, neither does he for that matter, but she’s very much capable of maiming anyone and everyone to get out of the situation.

It’s been hard, but they’re finally on the way home, and Geralt doesn’t give a single fuck about anything else.

“I miss Ciri.” Yennefer says, offhandedly (or she tries to make it sound like it), inside their shared taxi. They’re practically neighbors, ‘ _it just makes sense’_ , had been Yennefer’s reason for moving closer to them. And it did, Ciri never went too far away from either of them, it was the safe, smart move.

“Yen, it’s 1am, she’s probably already asleep. But you’re welcome to sleep over.”

“Oh please. And listen to lover boy yammering about how much he missed you? Just thinking about it gives me a headache.”

They both know Yennefer had grown to love Jaskier (who doesn’t?), but for some reason, she still kept up with this disdainful way of speaking about him. Jaskier does the same though, so it’s just their thing, he supposes. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and smiled, “First thing in the morning then, come over for breakfast.”

“Depends on who’s cooking.”

“Probably Jaskier and Ciri, they always do when I come back from a business trip.”

“Fine, I’m sold. I’ll be there, and then I’m taking Ciri away afterwards. Then you’ll have all the time in the world with your little love bird. I’m _that_ nice, you’re welcome.”

Geralt could tell her it isn’t her time with Ciri yet, that she isn’t actually doing him a favor, but he understands. Yennefer needs Ciri, and Ciri needs her, and they all need each other. They’re family. So he lets it go, goes along with it even, “Thanks.”

They reach her place first, and she kisses his cheek, “Give her a kiss for me.”

“ _Of course._ ” she closes the door and leaves. He tells the driver to wait until she’s inside, sees her go, go, go, _gone_.

He’s tired.

So fucking tired.

Figures he can sleep for a few weeks, wonders how hard Jaskier’s deft hands are going to work his muscles, as he massages the fatigue and crankiness away. All the while whispering loving words, giving him fluttery kisses on his back as he works his way down, down, down.

They’re nice thoughts. Good fantasies. But all he really wants to do is sleep. Besides they’re both already in bed, dead to the world. Probably not even going to hear him come home.

_Hm._

As he’s opening the door to their place, he can already soft, low voices - not theirs though - coming from the living room. He drops his things in their proper place, key in the bowl, jacket hanged, bag...thrown on the floor, Geralt is too tired to care, and follows the sound. 

There’s a random movie, or whatever it is, showing on tv, and-

Suddenly, there’s a lightness in his chest, in his shoulders, _he’s home_. And the two most important people in his life, are curled together under a blanket. Asleep. Waiting for him. 

Geralt doesn’t cry at the sight, not exactly, but there’s a wetness to his eyes that wasn’t there before. Nothing will ever bring him that same feeling, nor hit him quite the same way. _Fuck_ , he loves them. And they love him. 

He takes a picture, because of course he fucking takes a picture .He has to. He needs it. There’s no way he’ll ever lose this moment, this memory. Deliberating it for a second, he eventually gives in and sends the picture and a quick message to Yennefer ‘ _they’re both safe and sound_ ’. The response he gets is a simple _‘good’._

Kneeling next to Ciri, he sweeps the hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. Geralt picks her up like she’s his princess (she is), and whispers, “Yen sends a kiss.”

She grabs onto his neck, rubbing her face on his chest and mumbling, “Welcome home.”

When he comes back to the living room, after tucking Ciri in, Jaskier is still in the couch, his eyes closed. “That’s cute, but you can stop pretending you’re still asleep. I’m not carrying your arse into the room.”

Jaskier sighs, and opens his eyes, smiling, “Well, that’s unfair, and I feel like you’re playing favorites.”

“You’re heavier.”

“And cuter.”

“Debatable.”

“ _How dare you?_ ” Jaskier asks scandalized, hand on his chest, but then he stops to think for a bit and nods, “Yeah, ok, maybe Ciri is cuter. But I’m pretty high on the list.”

“If I carry you, will you shut up?”

“We both know the answer is, and shall always be, _never_. I will never shut up. It’s why you love me so much.”

“Debatable.” Geralt shrugs, repeating himself.

Jaskier flips him off, “Ha ha. So funny.”

Sighing, Geralt gives in. Because he always gives in when it comes to Jaskier. Because he can’t tell him no. Well, he can, and he does, but it never sticks. So, he picks Jaskier up, just like he did Ciri, “Happy.”

“I missed you.” Jaskier says, hiding his face in Geralt’s neck, his voice honest and raw, “You’re late.”

“Sorry.” and he is. Sorry, that is. If it was up to him he’d never leave Jaskier’s side. “I missed you too.”

“Of course you did. I’m a delight.”

“I know.” Geralt laughs, and kisses Jaskier’s head. 

His heart warm, and full, Geralt’s last thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep is, _I’m home._


	2. and he holds her close just to keep the world at bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a tentative smile on her face, as she climbs on the bed, and lies down between them, feeling safe. Still, she can’t bring herself to fall asleep, her hands shaking from pent up nervous energy. Geralt grabs one hand, and Jaskier grabs her other hand while soothingly sweeping her hair back.
> 
> It feels nice, but there’s something missing.
> 
> “Sing to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone wanted more of this and gave me this prompt: maybe more of the Modern AU with Jaskier and Geralt as dads? Coparenting with Yennefer? Maybe Jaskier has to take care of a Ciri that feels left out after seeing a group of friends hanging out and Jaskier is trying to comfort her and Geralt is about to join in but stays back for a moment, watching his partner do the supportive dad routine
> 
> and i tried????? idk its 2.30 am, i tried lol

Ciri gets home and runs straight to her bedroom, closing the door hard behind her. Without even a hello, or a kiss, Jaskier is worried and confused. A little lonely, missing her sweet smile.

“What’s that about?” he asks, as Yennefer waltzes into the apartment, a huge sigh leaving her. She picked Ciri up from school, even though it’s their week with her, because she wanted to go shopping with her. Which was fine, but they’re certainly got home earlier than expected.

“I’m not sure. We were walking around, and suddenly she wanted to come home. I’m not sure what upset her. She didn’t even want to talk to me about it.” Yennefer looks sad, and Jaskier isn’t a fan of that look on her face, at all.

Grabbing her hand, he squeezes it, “Don’t worry. Ciri probably needs time to come down from what she’s feeling. It’s not that she doesn’t want to talk to _you_ about it. She just needs some space.”

“Well, maybe. I guess. It just-”

“Hurts. I know.” kids aren’t always easy, but neither are adults, so really, it’s all the same. Feelings are complicated for everyone, they both knew that. “Want to stay for dinner?”

“No. I feel like drinking myself silly, drown my sorrows and all that.”

“Sounds fun. Next time let me join you. But don’t get too drunk, you’re not that young anymore.”

“Look who’s talking, you need to check those crow’s feet, dear. You need to take better care of your face.”

They stare at each other seriously, until they burst out laughing; there’s no animosity between them. Maybe once upon a time the bickering might have been a bit more real, but Jaskier had never actually hated her. He had been a tad jealous, perhaps, but that was it.

Jaskier kisses her hand as a goodbye, and she rolls her eyes, infinitely amused by his very being. She looks back in the direction of Ciri’s bedroom before leaving, feeling conflicted, “Tell her I love her?”

“She knows. But I will.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.”

“G’night.” he sends her a kiss and waves goodbye, closing the door behind her. Well then, what next?

 _What next_ ends up with him sitting on the living room couch, watching whatever’s on tv (he’s not actually watching, he’s worrying about Ciri, unsure about what to do), when she plops down next to him, her arms crossed and her eyes red.

She’s been crying.

That’s definitely not good.

He wants to ask, to hug her tight and never let go. But he knows he has to wait for her. It has to come from her, if he pushes her she’ll close up and literally close herself up in her room again.

So he waits.

He’s never been good at waiting though. It’s incredibly frustrating and boring, to wait for something that might never come, in complete silence (no, the tv doesn’t count).

“People suck.” she eventually says, which yes, they do. And he can definitely work with that.

“True, they do. Not all of them though, look at me, I’m amazing. And you’re not so bad yourself. Geralt, well he has his moments. Yen….is Yen, I literally have no other words to describe her.” he jokes, nudging her with his elbow.

She rolls her eyes, exasperated, but obviously feeling a little better, “ _Other_ people suck.”

“Oh, yeah. Nasty little fellows out there. I’ve thought of running some of them with a car, in my darkest moments.”

“I know. Valdo Marx right? Your nemesis. Which isn’t a thing, who even has a nemesis? You’re not a cartoon character.” Ciri is rambling, animatedly moving her hands (she totally gets that from him), momentarily forgetting her woes.

“He’s a weasel of a man, I won’t apologize for my dark fantasies.”

Ciri leans against his body, her face getting sadder again, “I wish I were more like you. To feel freely, to let it all out. To take it out on those who’ve hurt me. But I’m just sad...I don’t know what to do.”

“Geralt would say I’m a bad influence, and that it’s good you’re not like me. _He’s so rude_. But he’s not completely wrong; you don’t need dark fantasies to let it all out. You’re a kind, and lovely young woman. Even as a thought you don’t really want to hurt people. _That’s a good thing._ ”

“I don’t feel like any of that. I feel like something easily thrown away, like garbage or rotten food.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Jaskier softly says, hugging her to his chest, and rubbing her back tenderly, “Who made you feel like that?”

“My friends. Or, more like, the people I thought were my friends. I saw them all hanging out together, but-” her words turn to sobs, and Jaskier’s heart breaks into tiny little pieces. He never could handle Ciri’s pain very well, she felt so deeply, and fully. And he just wants to take it all in, to leave her only with love and happiness - but life is anything but fair.

Jaskier can hear the front door open, can hear Geralt’s heavy steps until they halt, probably listening to Ciri’s cries. Knowing the man, he’s probably panicking, poor thing. Still, he’s focused on soothing Ciri, understanding that she can’t finish her sentence, he finishes it for her, “But they didn’t invite you.”

She just cries more, and more, staining his shirt - he loves her dearly, hugs her harder and kisses the top of her head.

Little fucking bastards. Jaskier never thought he’d hate kids as much as he hates these ones. But by God, he hates them more than Valdo Marx. Noticing Geralt by the door, he slowly shakes his head. They can’t break the moment, she needs to cry it all out, and Jaskier isn’t sure of what might happen if Geralt walks in.

Can’t risk it.

So Geralt nods, and goes to the kitchen instead. Hopefully to make them some tea. They certainly need it.

* * *

The night is filled with silence, it’s weird and deafening.

“You’re quiet tonight. What are you thinking about?” Geralt asks, drawing circles on Jaskier’s naked back, as they lie in their bed entangled.

“I am contemplating how best to kill those little brats that have hurt Ciri.”

“You can’t kill kids. I mean, you can’t kill people in general, but I think killing kids is even more frowned up.”

“Ok, then I’m contemplating how to maim them. Better?”

“No.”

“You’re no help. Fine, I’ll talk about it with Yennefer, she’ll be more open to the idea.”

“ _You will not_. Besides you already did everything you could. You were there for Ciri, that’s all she needs.”

“It doesn’t feel enough. She cried Geralt. And- God, I really want to kill them. Please? Just this once I promise.” Jaskier smiles brightly, innocently, kissing Geralt’s nose.

“You’re cute. But it’s still a no.”

“I dislike you immensely, and I feel like you should go sleep on the couch for your betrayal, and grumpy demeanor.”

“Sure, the moment you let me go, I’ll get up and leave.” Geralt’s amused, he knows Jaskier far too well, thinks his faux anger is adorable more than anything else, and feels Jaskier cuddle closer together. Holding onto him harder, actually scared Geralt might get up and leave. _Never._

“Then again, it’s quite cold today, so I’ll be magnanimous and let you stay.” it isn’t. They’re both half naked, and still their bodies are running hot (not that they’ll let each other go, if they bake they bake, it’s fine).

“Oh. How kind of you. Thanks.” he kisses the top of Jaskier’s head, and laughs softly. “And don’t worry, Ciri will be ok. She has all of us.”

“Yes, she’s capable of killing them by herself, you’re right.”

“ _Jaskier._ ”

“ _I’m kidding._ She’s our strong lion cub, I know.” Jaskier pats Geralt’s chest, and gets distracted by it, squeezing it a couple of times.

“Ciri’s home.”

“Geralt, get your mind out of the gutter, I wasn’t doing anything. Nor thinking it.”

“When are you not thinking it?”

“I’m offended, and-”

There’s a knock at the door, startling them; they look at each other, knowing smiles on their faces. Yes, Ciri is a teenager, but she is still a kid. Their kid.

Jaskier grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on, Geralt does the same, just in case. Maybe she wants to talk, maybe she wants to sleep with them, either way might as well be sufficiently dressed.

After they are fully dressed, Geralt finally says, “Come in.”

Ciri is wearing shorts and a t-shirt, hesitant to speak, to enter, eventually she settles on, “It’s cold.”

Jaskier smiles, and lifts up the covers for her to get in, “I know dear. It’s positively freezing, come on up.”

There’s a tentative smile on her face, as she climbs on the bed, and lies down between them, feeling safe. Still, she can’t bring herself to fall asleep, her hands shaking from pent up nervous energy. Geralt grabs one hand, and Jaskier grabs her other hand while soothingly sweeping her hair back.

It feels nice, but there’s something missing.

“Sing to me?”

Kissing her forehead, Jaskier then pokes her cute, little nose, “Of course. For you anything.”

Jaskier starts singing a soft lullaby, Geralt looking at him fondly, his heart beating loud and fierce and full of love for Jaskier. For Ciri. For their family. Knowing he’s the luckiest man in the world, that there’s nothing in this world better than what he has right here in front of him.

Soon enough Ciri is a heavy weight around Geralt’s waist, asleep. He mouths a soft _‘I love you’_ to Jaskier, unable to keep it in any longer but not wanting to wake Ciri up. Jaskier looks smug as he mouths an ‘ _I know’_ , instead of an I love you too. They fall asleep hugging Ciri, not much longer after she does, as they look into each other’s eyes. The day was emotional and tiring, so they succumb to it easy and fast, their hearts bruised by Ciri’s pain, and healed by her love and courage.

Tomorrow is a new day.

A new day that will start by waking up in the arms of the people they love most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
